3 way Sexting
by koganlovin
Summary: James has the brilliant idea of sexting with his boyfriend Kendall while at an audition, when James finds out that Kendall is not alone in the room, he gets Logan to join in the sexting fun..controling their every move.


**Hello again, I want to thank everyone who gave my first story Blazzed a chance and thank you to those who review it! It meant a alot. **

**I Had another idea for a one shot with Kogan this time. It's Kind of random but i had a lot of fun writing this. It involves Kendall and Logan with James controlling their every move threw text. Hope you guys like it...and please do me a favor and review it if you do happen to like it...or even if yah don't like it...it's cool, It will help me out a lot to see what i can improve on. I have a few more ideas and would like to know if people would be interested as to reading more of my fics. Thanks again and hope this fic at least puts a smile on your face...Adios! :)**

**Oh and before i forget...I would like to give my friend SamUleys-wolf-gurl a Big shout out...you rock girl! She really helped me out with this..so I give her the credit she deserves for proofreading and putting her magic touch to this...STAY AWESOME! and now on with the show...**

**3 way sexting**

Kendall sat on the couch watching an old episode of Spongebob bored half to death. Logan walked in the room and sat next to him staring him down.

"Yah know this show is meant for children, right?" Logan asked as he sat back on the couch.

"Yeah I know, but it's really not a bad show..." Kendall responded. He felt his phone vibrate and quickly took it out of his back pocket. He smirked to himself when he read James' name on the phone.

James text: Hey sexy. What are yah up to?

Kendall texted back: Nothing, just sitting around here with Logan watching Spongebob...bored as hell…and u?

James' text: I'm an addition w Camille. So ur bored huh...lets change that. : )

Kendall's text: How?

James' text: What are yah wearing?

Kendall's text: Same thing I had on b4 u left…duh.

James' text: Ur not getting the point of this, r yah...I'm sexting with yah dumb ass.

Kendall chuckled to himself and looked over at Logan, who was curious as to why he was chuckling and looking like the Cheshire Cat.

"I don't even want to know..." Logan said as he got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a quick snack.  
Kendall went back to staring at the TV until he received another text

James' text: Yah know what I want to do to you right now baby...I want to strip you down till your butt naked and slowly put my fingers up that tight little hole of yours..

Kendall's text: Oh god yeah...

James' text: ..till my whole fist is up there and watch you fist fuck yourself..

Kendall licked his lips trying to keep control of himself.

"Can we watch something else Kendall…"Logan asked as he walked back to the living room.  
Kendall looked up nervously, hoping that Logan won't noticed how hot and bothered he was.

"Uh yeah go ahead, I'm gonna uh go now...so...uh bye." Kendall began to say as he stood up, but stopped to read the next text.

James' text: I want you to touch yourself baby.

Kendall's text: What? No! Logan is in the room.

James' text: Oh really, I got an idea...don't go anywhere, stay put!

Kendall's text: Damn it James, yah got me all hot and bothered now.

James' text: That was the point bitch...shshsh no talking! SIT DOWN and whatever yah do, don't let that hard on go soft. : )

Kendall was amazed at how much control James had over him, even by text. He just sat there as Logan flipped threw the channels, wondering what James had planned.

James' text to Logan: Hey there Logie, what r u up 2?

Logan's text: Oh, hey James, sup?

James' text: Nothing, just thinking about how hot and bothered Kendall is right now..

Logan's text: So that's what you 2 idiots were up 2. Should have known.

James' text: What are yah wearing?

Logan's text: My black dress shirt w/ my gray vest and jeans…why?

James' text: Damn it, does that line not work anymore…what's Kendall doing?

Logan's text: He's staring at the TV like he's trying to make it explode...and omg...he has a boner!

James' text: lol nice :) brb

James' text to Kendall: Hey baby, stop staring at the TV that hard, you might actually make it explode...I want you to take your cock out of ur pants. : )

Kendall's text: Wait how'd...uh what!

James' text: Never mind that...do as told...

Kendall's text: No...no I can't, remember, Logan is in the room...

James' text: Just fucking do it...NOW!

Kendall's Text: No...not doing it

James' text: Do yah want me to fuck yah 2nite?

Kendall's: Yeah.

James' text: Then do it...now shut the hell up and take ur cock out.

Kendall scooted back and nervously began to undo his pants. Logan looked over and noticed what he was doing. He quickly turned back to stair at the TV in disbelief of that was going on.

James' to Logan: Is Kendall undoing his pants?

Logan's text: Yeah…he's not gonna is he?

James' text: Yeah he is...relax. I'm telling him to do it...welcome to my 3 way sexting.

Logan's text: i never asked to be a part of this...

James' text: No, but a lil birdie told me that your dying to have Kendall fuck yah...it's now or never.

Logan's text: Damn it...wait...what?

James' text: Yah know yah should do a better job at hiding ur diary buddy.

Logan's Text: Ur dead...ur not mad?

James' text: Get over it... it's cool man...it's kinda hot to have a boyfriend everyone wants to fuck. ; )

Logan's text: Whatever..

Kendall's Text to James: Alright it's out...ur so dead after this.

James' text to Kendall: U'll thank me later babe, now I want u 2 run ur hand up and down ur cock...slowly.

Kendall's Text: NO!

James text to Kendall: Do it damn it!

Kendall's text: No way

James' text: I shouldn't have to ask u twice...it's already out anyway, and I'm sure Logan has noticed by now...come on lets have a lil fun.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he ran his hand up and down his cock, refusing to make eye contact with  
Logan. He still had no idea that James was also texting Logan.

James text to Logan: Is he touching himself?

Logan's text: Yeah I really shouldn't be here right now…and p.s., never read my diary again!

James' text: Only if yah do me a favor...I want you to put those sweet lips of yours on his cock.

Logan's Text: No...what kind of favor is that?

James' text: The fun kind...now come on...yah know ur gonna do it either way...so why second guess it?

Logan looked over at Kendall. the sight of him stroking his cock was enough to get him all hot and bothered.

Logan's text: Wow he's huge...I don't think I can fit it in my mouth...

James' text: I know…it takes a lot of practice...take as much of him as you can...but DON'T say a word to him.

Logan did as told, he slowly got up and walked up to him, not being able to look him in the eye. He Kneeled down right in front of him,licking his lipe before taking a little over half of his cock in his mouth. He was quite impressed and shocked with himself. Kendall didn't know how to react to it, he scooted back up and starred right at him confused. He got a text seconds later.

James to Kendall: Relax baby, I told him to do it, he's quite shock with your size…yah like it?

Kendall to James: Oh god yes, he's really good.

James' text: Good I'm glad enjoy. : )

James' text to Logan: Ok don't let him cum just yet, sit back down and act like it never happened.

Logan didn't want to stop, but forced himself to. He looked Kendall right in the eye as he slowly got up and sat right back down next to him, shooting a smile at a very confused Kendall.

James to Kendall: The fun is not over yet babe...take your pants off and walk up to him and take his off as well.

Kendall did as told. He quickly got up, letting his pants slid off him and walked over to Logan and in one swift move managed to take both his pants and boxers completely off. He was more than ready for what James wanted him to do next. Logan was about to speak but interrupted by a new text

James' text: Now tell him that you want him to fuck yah hard.

Logan blushed. He never really used such language, and knew that it wouldn't sound right coming from him. He said it anyway.

"Kendall, I want you to fuck me...fuck me hard…I'm all yours." Kendall smiled at Logan's attempt to talk dirty, he managed to make it sound cute, and just couldn't resist. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss him he heard his phone vibrate.

James to Kendall: I give yah permission to fuck him...fuck his brains off...and u owe me big for this bitch, bye. ; )

With that Kendall threw his phone to the side and leaned down to be face to face with Logan.

"Are yah sure yah want me to fuck you, can yah handle all of this." Kendall smirked as he looked down directing his eye to his cock.

"Yes, I want...damn it...I need it" Logan begged.

Kendall just smiled at him, he never realized how sexy Logan actually was, especially now when he was under him at his mercy. Kendall managed to get a hold of his pants and grabbed the lube out of it without ever breaking eye contact with him.

"Yah never know when you'll need it." Kendall smirked as he raised both eyebrows. He opened it and poured some over his fingers, making sure he had more than enough in each finger.

"Ready?" Kendall asked as he reached down with his middle finger and pressed agents his entrance.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Logan said as he took one deep breath, looking at Kendall very lovenly. He couldn't believe this was really about to happen, he had always had a crush on Kendall, but since Kendall never seemed to show any interest, he stopped.

Kendall slowly slipped his middle finger deep into him, stopping any time Logan showed any discomfort. As Logan got used to it, he slipped a second finger in him. This time Logan had gotten used to it and wasn't as in much pain. Kendall took this as an ok to stick a 3rd finger in him. Logan slowly began to fuck himself, pushing himself into Kendall's fingers, loving the feeling of Kendall's fingers twist and turn touching every inch of him. Logan let out a soft moan as he pushed himself hard into Kendall's fingers with no mercy, causing him to hit his prostate dead on. Logan let out another loud moan, causing his whole body to shake.

Kendall smirked as he leaned in and stuck out his tongue out to lick the pre-cum off the tip of Logan's average but very thick cock. Kendall looked up at him and smiled, still in disbelieve any of this was actually happening.

"Yah think you can handle another finger?" Kendall asked with a devilish smirk.

"Give me all five. I need more Kendall." Logan begged. Still trusting into his slick fingers. Kendall was amazed as to how much a small boy who seem to be so innocent was slamming into his whole hand. He slipped the fifth finger in slowly letting Logan set the pace. With his free hand he grabbed his phone and send James a quick text: wow, he's slamming into all 5 of my fingers

James sent a text seconds later: You'll def be doing that later, now fuck him hard and make it kinky:)  
Kendall smirked as he tossed his phone on the ground right on top of his pants. He leaned back down and slowly began to pull his hand out the once tight whole.

"Oh god, Kendall please just fuck me already..." Logan yelled out in lust.

"Gladly...your all mine now.." Kendall said as he pulled him up from his wrist and turned him over so his body would be resting on the couch with his ass up in the air. He then positioned himself right on his ass and trusted half way in him. Logan moaned loud.

"Yah like that?" Kendall asked

"Yes…oh god yes...harder" Logan managed to say.

"Harder huh, then say my name..."Kendall said in between thrusts.

"Kendall...oh god, I'm so close..." Logan moaned out almost screaming with pleasure.  
Kendall began to thrust hard and deep into the smaller boy, giving him his whole cock. He made sure to hit his sweet spot with each thrust.

"Take it all bitch...you dirty little slut." Kendall moaned as he thrusts harder and faster into him. He playfully reached out and slapped him on his ass.

"Oh yeah...do it again Kendall...again" Logan managed to say in between harsh breaths. Kendall laughed and spanked him with a bit more force this time. He loved been in control for once.

"Oh my god...you feel so good Kendall...make me cum..." Logan moaned. Logan's moans were so loud that they didn't even noticed that James had walked in and was staring at them as he leaned on the doorway.  
Kendall reached out and pulled on his hair as he placed soft kisses on his neck. That was enough to make Logan explode, causing his whole body to tense up. Kendall began trusting harder as he felt Logan's whole squeezing him hard. Seconds later he released his seed deep into Logan right before collapsing on top of Logan's sweaty body.

"Damn it, James can really have some great ideas huh.." Kendall finally said as he caught his breath.

"Your telling me...you got some serious talent Kendall..." Logan responded as he looked back at him and smiled.

"So do you...you were great.." Kendall said as he placed a soft kiss on his lips right before resting his head on his back.

"We should uh do it again sometime." Logan smirked knowing that it would probably never happen again.  
Before Kendall could even answer, James walked up to them clapping.

"Not without me bitches...quite a show you two put on..." James said as he stood next to Kendall. Kendall quickly got off Logan and leaned in to Kiss James.

"You were watching?" Kendall asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I caught the very end...by the looks of it, it seemed like you two had fun, huh Logie?" James asked as he leaned down to look Logan in the eye. He was still resting on the couch with his ass still up in the air.

"Are yah mad?" Logan asked as he blushed.

"Not at all...it was my idea after all...but now it's my turn." James smiled as leaned down and deeped his tongue deep into Logan's asshole licking all the cum off. Logan moaned with every flick of James tounge. "So the whole fist, huh Logie?." James asked as he sat up and sat next to Kendall.

"Yeah uh...I kinda got caught up in the moment...I didn't even think that was possible." Logan said as he blushed. He finally gained enough strength to sit next to them on the couch. The 3 boys stared at each other and began to laugh.

"So I guess we'll never get bored again, huh?" Kendall asked as he wrapped his arms around both boys.

Ok, so what did you guys think? hope you liked it. It was alot of fun to figure out how the texting part would work out...hope it's not too confusing. I would love for you guys to review it and let me know your thoughts! :) and if yah happen to have a free sec check out my face book page dedicated to btr...alot of crazy stuff goes on there..lol...com/#!/ and pssst...check out Samuleys-wolf-gurl's twilight fic as well, she has some real talent. :) and give her some love by reviewing her story...ADIOS


End file.
